By Birth and Blood
by kateofallpeople
Summary: 11 y.o. Liv Potter has one wish for her birthday before leaving for Hogwarts - to meet her mother. Her father, Harry, wants nothing more than for her to be happy. And so the search for Hermione Granger begins - but what Harry finds is not what he expected
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was stuck between I Remember it Well and A Will and A Way for a bit... I think I'm going to post this first chapter here to karate chop my writer's block in half, and after that I'll head back over to A Will and A Way and update... probably by tonight! Okay, for those of you that want a better summary, here we go: Olivia "Liv" Potter is turning eleven years old tomorrow, July 10th. Harry's daughter is eleven years old, and she looks just like her mother. Pale skin, chestnut hair, a smattering of freckles, and big, doe-brown eyes. She's witty and sarcastic like her mother, too. Unfortunately, Liv has never met her mother. After years of curiosity she insists of her father that he help her find her mother before she goes off to Hogwarts. Harry, doubtful that they'll succeed, agrees. And so the hunt for Hermione Granger begins... though when they find her, Harry regrets trying to contact her again at all. The second three weeks goes something like this: Hermione realizes a few mistakes, attempts to reconnect with Harry and her daughter - but after seeing what she's done in the time since she left, will either forgive her and let her into their lives? Read on to find out! :]**

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

Nothing.

_"HARRY." _

"Yes? Hmm?"

"Where's the good quill?"

Harry peeled his eyes open to see the short form of his daughter, Olivia, 'Liv' for short, standing beside his favorite recliner in the sitting room. "Desk drawer... top left."

She smiled, patted his head, and ran from the room, shouting something about her birthday and the letter. Right. _The letter. _The one his daughter wrote every year to her mother - the mother she was too young to ever remember meeting. It had been a tradition now for six years, practically since Liv had learned to letters had started simple, of course, but as Liv progressed, so had her letters. Today was her birthday, and though she wouldn't write that letter until later that night, it was something Harry quickly realized was one of his daughter's favorite parts of her birthday. Even if the girl never got a reply from her mother, she at least felt like she was updating her on her life. Harry sighed, rising from his chair to make sure she didn't tear the entire desk apart looking for a quill that was likely right on top of the pile.

"Find it yet, love?"

"No, I can only find the black one, and I don't want that one! I want the snowy one, with the spots?"

"And the good tip? Yeah, just a sec..." As expected, it was hidden just behind something she easily could have moved. When he showed her this, Liv grinned, giggling slightly.

"Thanks, Dad. I guess I just missed it." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, and he bent down so she could reach.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know. I think maybe we could go to dinner, or start getting my school things!"

"That could be brilliant. Diagon Alley, or...?"

"Let's eat somewhere else, after. I love the Leaky Cauldron and all, but... it's not exactly what I had in mind for my _birthday._"

"Of course not. We'll go somewhere extra special... your last birthday before you finally go off to Hogwarts! Whatever you want!"

"Don't try too hard to hide the fact that you're excited about getting rid of me." She stuck her tongue out, and they laughed. If there was one thing she'd definitely inherited from her mother, it was her brains - and subsequently, her sarcasm. Liv was feisty, one-of-a-kind, and bloody brilliant. She had skipped a year in muggle grade school, quickly passing her peers and getting accepted into a renowned school just before she was to leave for Hogwarts. Of course, she'd be going to Hogwarts, but it was the concept that pleased his daughter most. _It's like they want me to attend their school, and I'm just walking away. No, thank you! I'm off to even better things, things you can't even dream of! _She always had her mother's dazzling smile when she spoke about Hogwarts. She'd been waiting for years.

"You're kidding me... I'm going to be alone in this big old house, just me and the cat. And possibly a dog. They can argue like you and I."

"And naturally, the dog - who is me, in this scenario - will win." She laughed, snatching the quill from the desk top and running from the room. He shut the drawer and walked out after her into the hallway. The sun was high above, it was midday, there was plenty of daylight left to try and figure out what it was Liv wanted most for her birthday, and how he could get it for her. Money wasn't an issue - the Ministry paid him well, and he still had plenty in savings from what his parents had left him and what the Ministry had granted him after the war. He could buy her half of Harrod's, if she wanted. She had been talking about a cat or something to take to Hogwarts, and a few extras for when she went off to school... he could get her anything she wanted, he supposed. He just had to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>"Dad, did you see the quills? And Flourish and Blott's just got in a new shipment, maybe they have the next in the series I've been reading..."<p>

"We'll go check it out then."

Liv squeezed her father's hand almost imperceptibly tighter. If there was one thing he knew Liv loved, it was books - the fictitious worlds in them, the characters and plots, the wild adventures. His daughter was born for adventure, if the combination of her parents was any indicator.

"Dad, do you think I'll be in Gryffindor? In all your old photos, you and mum both were... and your friend, too. The Ginger. I think if you both were, I'm pretty sure I will be... though I suppose I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. That wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

"Of course not. One of our best friends was in Ravenclaw - excellent friend, brilliant girl. You remember Luna though, the one that's always over for tea with Neville and their son. I've been meaning to try and see her again lately..."

"You should. Maybe we can see her before I leave! And she can tell me more about Ravenclaw! And about mum!"

"Perhaps... now, where's that series?" Distraction tended to be the best tactic. In moments, Liv was dragging him by the hand to the side of the store, against a high wall packed full of books of every kind.

"It's right... yes! The new one's in. Of both my favorite series... which one should I get?"

"Get both, dear. It's your birthday."

She dropped his hand, both of hers flying for the shelves, pulling out two thick volumes. "Thanks Dad! Let's go pay for them and keep moving, there's a lot to look at today..." She walked on ahead of him, and Harry took his time following, letting his eyes rest on volumes new and old. Spellbooks. History books. Biographies. And then...

A picture. Three young adults, smiling, arms round each other tightly. Hermione, 'The Brains', with her big auburn hair and her pink cheeks, wide smile, those eyes. So many of her traits were apparent in her daughter. Ron, 'The King', excellent keeper, bright Ginger hair, sly grin. Harry, 'The Chosen One', his black hair still as messy and his eyes still as bright green, even nearly a decade later. The big atrium in the Ministry of Magic building, flashes going off everywhere. The people in the picture appeared to be so happy - though this photo was taken just weeks after the war, the high of defeating evil once and for all was something they hadn't come off of yet, at that point. _"The Golden Trio - An Adventure Through Friendship, Love, and Betrayal"_.

It was a Skeeter book, of course. But it happened to be the truest one she ever wrote. There was nary a false idea in that book, and though Harry had only once browsed its pages, he knew the story well. Parts of it, he deeply regretted. His daughter was included in this book, though she had no idea of that. He might intend to keep it that way. He picked one up, adding it to the total at the desk and paying for the lot before walking out with his daughter. It had been nearly nine years since he'd seen either of the other people on the cover of that book, something he was relieved about, but also regretted deeply. The war had changed things, for all of them.

Once outside Flourish and Blott's, the sun seemed to be going down. Today alone they had already purchased her school robes and cauldron, her trunk and enough parchment to last two years, if necessary. He'd probably take her to get her cat, take her out to dinner, and perhaps go see a film if she wanted to before heading home. They had to pack, too, he was taking her camping for a few days next week, and it was probably their last trip together before she left. He loved planning Father-Daughter trips for them - in the last ten, nearly eleven years, they'd grown immensely close. Having her moving off to Hogwarts was not going to be easy on him, and...

"Dad? Hello? Earth to Harry?"

She snapped him back to reality. He couldn't dwell on what hadn't happened yet. He had to enjoy the time he had while she was still here.

"Where do you want to go to dinner, then? No restrictions. Pick anywhere - the most expensive place, or the weirdest, or your favorite."

"Anything? I'm going to hold you to that."

"Anything. But first, we have one more present to get you. You'd said something about wanting a cat or an owl?" He smiled, and he watched her face change to mirror his.

"Yes! Only for, what, the last year? I want a cat of my own! To take to Hogwarts! Can we?"

He'd already been walking in the direction of the Magical Menagerie, and as soon as she realized this, she was dashing inside. It only took less than a minute for her to zero in on a ginger cat with a long tail and short ears - one that looked almost eerily like Crookshanks, from what Harry could remember.

"It's this one. I remember you said Mum had a ginger cat. I want one too. I thought about white, but this one looks really sweet, see?"

She was right - the kitten, who had been let out of it's kennel and was now in Liv's arms, was mewing softly and rolling around in her hands. It was obviously the runt of the litter, and Liv probably wouldn't rather have it any other way. He nodded, smiling.

"Yes, alright then. Let's pay the nice man and we'll come back for the kitten after dinner, alright?"

His daughters shout, in response, was the only answer Harry needed to know that he'd succeeded in providing a good birthday for his young daughter. Once outside, she directed him to the restaurant she wanted to eat at for her birthday - a moderately expensive place in the heart of London, one he'd never taken her to before. Once seated and ordered, Liv seemed to become restless, but silent.

"Something on your mind, Olivia?"

"Well, yes."

"And?"

"There's sort of... one more thing I want. Not just for my birthday."

"What's that? Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have gone around town and got it, I'm sure..."

"No, Dad. This is different." She bit her lip, and Harry saw her mood change. This was something serious. He had a feeling he knew what it was. She'd been fascinated by old stories of her mother, lately. She'd wanted to know as much as she could. She was leaving in a month and a half, and had commented on other children having both parents there to see them off.

"It's about your mother."

"I'm glad you're not too thick to see that. Yes. I'm... I want to meet her. I want to know my mother."

"That's a big request, Olivia."

"I know. But... it's what I want. I'd take back everything we got today, everywhere we went, if I could just know my mum. Everyone else seems to know theirs. Except me. And I know you didn't know your parents as a child, and... wouldn't you give anything to have met them, if you could have?"

She played this game well. Of course, he would have given the world to really meet his parents. She must feel the same way, then, about meeting her mother.

"I... I don't know if I can make any promises."

She wouldn't look at him. She thought he was ducking out. But...

"Liv. Olivia Jean Potter. Look here, alright? I'll do my best. I can't make promises because I don't... I don't really know where she is. You know that your mother and I lost contact years ago. I don't know what she's doing, who she might be with... I don't know any of it. But I'll try, before you leave."

She smiled, looking at him again. Her eyes were shining, as if she were almost close to tears. "Th-thanks Dad. It's... it's all I really want."

"Oh, I'll just take back the cat then..."

"You wouldn't dare." His daughter fake-glared at him, and the pair laughed.

* * *

><p>Everything would be alright. And Harry had a new task to work on. The two ate dinner, talked about Hogwarts, and headed home somewhat early. Olivia wanted time to write her letter, and once she had finished, she brought it to her father.<p>

"Here. I want this one to be the last I have to write like this. Six letters. And we'll find her."

Harry kissed the top of his daughter's head, sending her off to bed. "It's late. I'll do my best, but it's late. You should get some sleep. You probably spent about an hour writing this letter."

"I had to think carefully about what I wanted to say. She'll understand, when she gets it. Goodnight, Dad. Thank you for everything today - it was my best birthday yet!"

She ran off down the hallway, hair flicking around behind her. Harry, as was tradition, opened the letter. It was the longest yet.

_Dear Mother,_

_My name is Olivia Potter. I'm told all the time by father that you did indeed know me, but I can't remember any bit of you. All I have to go off of is a few wrinkled old photographs dad keeps in his desk drawer - he thinks I don't know where they are, but I look at them sometimes just to see if we look alike, because I don't look a whole lot like dad. I look at the pictures and I know you have to be my mother. You're a little more tan than I am, but we've got the same brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. You're obviously my mother. The only things I really inherited from dad are being awkward and the whole Parseltongue thing. And his love of music that's too old for both of us, sweets, and muggle science-fiction shows._

_I've grown up a lot since last year - Dad finally started teaching me everything about the War, about everything you guys went through... that's some frightening stuff! My teacher this last year, who was a witch, told me everything that she'd seen and heard, and a few things my father was too nervous about telling me. It's so weird knowing that the entire wizarding world knows your story - from children to the final battle and afterwards. I also learned to ride a bike, finally. It took me nearly three weeks to get it right, but I kept practicing and I'm rather good at it now. I ride my bike to school if the weather is right for it._

_This is my sixth letter. I've written you one every birthday since I knew how to write - not that the others were particularly eloquent, or anything, but my vocabulary has grown. Even Dad has to look up words I say sometimes, says I've got all your smarts, thank Merlin. I've got a lot from you. Looks, smarts, and Dad also calls it my 'attitude', I think it's just honesty. I'm intelligent. I'm usually right. I can be a bit quirky, to say the least. But all of these things are useless to have in common with someone I don't even remember. All I've ever wished for is to meet you. Dad's only barely told me about how things got ruined. He won't really get into it._

_I'm leaving for Hogwarts in a month and a half. And I'm going to make one demand of father - because I usually don't ask for anything. This year for my birthday, I'm going to find you. I want to meet you before I have to go off for school. I want to know that I have another parent to say goodbye when I get on the train, to greet me when I return, to spend time with during the holidays. I won't take no for an answer - I'll find you myself, if I have to. Dad's got plenty of friends that I'm sure would be willing to help, Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville and Cousin Colin come by at least every few weeks for tea and chat, and they're due for a visit soon. I'm going to find you, somehow. Dad says he doesn't know what you've been up to, he hasn't asked Luna or anyone, but he's scared, I can tell. I hope, wherever you are, that you're okay, and that you're excited to meet me again too.  
><em>

_Olivia _

It broke his heart. This was all she had, to her mother - a few letters, useless words. Hermione may have had her secrets, in the end, but Harry had his too. It was time. Olivia was old enough, now. She had to know what had happened. She would know her mother, and what her mother had done. And Hermione would know the truth about her daughter, and where she was. And perhaps Harry would find a few things out too. He tucked his daughter into bed, wished her a Happy Birthday one more time, and turned off the lights, shutting the door behind him. Once shut in the safety of his bedroom, Harry let out a sigh. It was absolutely heartbreaking. Even thinking about everything that had happened was causing him actual, physical pain. He crossed the room, reached under his bed, and pulled out a shoebox. Inside this shoebox were five letters, each written a year previous to the last. The earliest was a scribble of words Liv had learned to write at a young age. The latest, the new sixth letter, was in his hands now. He pulled all of them from the box, stacking them together in chronological order, and sat down at his desk to write a letter of his own.

_Hermione_

_Obviously there are things I didn't get to tell you. After you left, after we made that heartbreaking decision, I couldn't bear to live with the consequences. I picked Olivia up two nights later, and she hasn't left my sight since, except for school and very few sleepovers at 'Aunt Luna's.' I couldn't let our daughter go like that, and apparently she isn't going to give you up, either. Olivia is extremely intelligent, has shown signs since she was very young. She's so much like you in so many ways, in looks and attitude and smarts. She's wondered about you, dreamed about you, since the days she started speaking properly. _

_This year for her birthday, Olivia's list was unusually short. I bought her a cat - Ginger like Crookshanks, because she'd remembered me mentioning you having one - and a few other small things. But it was at dinner tonight that she revealed what it was that she really wanted. _

_Our daughter wants to meet you. As is obvious, I haven't seen or spoken to you in about ten years. I don't know where you are, what you're doing, or who you're with. You could have ended up with Ron after all, as far as I know. The two of you could have had a hundred lovely ginger babies by now. I'm not sure. I don't know what you know, but Luna and Neville married shortly after you left, shocked all of us. He moved into a flat in Hogsmeade while she was in her last year at Hogwarts, visited her as often as McGonagall would allow - which was quite frequently. Their son was conceived in the castle, we think, because the dates mean that Luna was pregnant during graduation. Their son is with our daughter, starting at Hogwarts this year. _

_She said she wants to find you, and I told her I'd do my best. I'm not going back on that promise. I'm sending you these to show you what you've missed, and to show you that I didn't let our daughter go like you thought we could. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't really think you wanted to know, anyway. You said you were done with me, when you left. I'm writing tonight to tell you that that's too bad. You may be done with me, and with what we had, but I'm not done with you, and neither is our daughter. I'll find you, wherever you are. I promise you that. I hope you're well, I think about you often. I miss you terribly. I hope you're happy, wherever you are, and I'll see you soon. _

_Harry _

Eyes wet from crying, Harry sealed all six of Liv's letters, plus one of his, into a large envelope. His large snowy owl was let out of it's cage, and Harry fed it a treat, while instructing the owl where to go.

"Find Hermione, alright? Bring this to her." He tied the envelope to the bird's leg, and after an affectionate peck from her beak, the bird took flight.

It was nearly nine thirty by the time the bird departed - but it was nearly midnight when it returned, 'empty handed'. The phrase struck him as funny. Birds didn't have hands. He smiled slightly, letting his owl back in and dressing for bed. It had worked. Hermione had gotten his and Liv's letters. And he was going to stick to his promise - he was going to find the mother of his child, before she left for school. Under any means necessary. He penned a quick note to Luna and Neville, filling them in on his plans, and sent his owl off once more before retiring for bed. If the current plans were any indication, he was going to be very busy over the next month and a half. _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys, had to re-upload this same chapter... people were apparently getting really weird formatting with it, so hopefully this fixes it. Remember to review! Cheers! **_  
><em>

_Eleven Years and Nine Months Previous...  
><em>

_"Yes, Harry, but it's _raining. _On my _birthday. _I had planned for us all to go apple picking, come back, have a nice dinner, drink a bit..." She was irritated, he could tell. Hermione had never been good with Plan B. He'd known that since they were just children, since their first year. She hadn't lost her sense of stubborn resolve all through school, the war, and the two years since. It was her twentieth birthday. She just wanted to go apple picking... but rain had picked up some time around nine that morning, and hadn't stopped since. In fact, as if the gods were choosing to torture her (and by way of nagging, Harry as well) the rain had only gotten worse, now with fat splashes coming up against every window. She'd been like this when they dated, as well, and it had been hard enough for him to deal with it then. The awkward silences, the furtive glances, the old jokes and old fights and new wounds. It was driving him mad.  
><em>

_"We can still do all the rest of those things... it just doesn't look like apple picking is going to work out._"

_She sighed, falling into her favorite chair in his flat - he'd bought it for her, actually, but she'd refused to put it in her new flat, since Ron was there all the time now and knew exactly what it was. That chair... they'd had some interesting nights in that oversized antique winged armchair, with the high back... he'd had it redone and everything, for her to read in. She'd claimed it was the best gift anyone had ever given her - the perfect reading chair. Though they hadn't just used it for reading, obviously. She stared out the window, though trying to see anything through it was pointless, the rain was muddling a clear view of anything outside. _

_How long had it been now, since they'd split? Three months now? Almost four? It seemed like ages. Much longer than that, at least. _

_"Harry?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"I was asking how you are. You and... Ginny." _

_"We're... we're fine. She's still mad that you and I dated, but... we're fine. And you? And Ron? Have you considered him again?" _

_"I have. But I'm going to ask you... what do you think I should do?" _

_"I'm not really at liberty to say." _

_"Please, Harry, cut the formality. You've every right to say. You're... you're still my best friend." He heard the quiver in her voice, the shake of her whole body as her lungs fought against a breath, trying to spit out words he knew had hurt her. Had hurt both of them. _

_"And honestly? I'm... I'm seeing Ginny. And you... you should give Ron another shot then. I mean, when you left me... I would have said no. But it's been a while. I'm... adjusting. And he really does seem to have changed." _

_"He paid the entire grocery bill for my birthday dinner. And he says he's willing to move back and stay, to manage this branch..." _

_"He's willing to do a lot for you." _

_"You were too, once! More than anything." And she covered her mouth, almost as if she wished she could un-say what she'd just said. The details of their split were not widely known. _

_After the war, Hermione spent two months back and forth between her new flat in London and hotel rooms in Australia, searching for her parents. It was difficult to find them - they could have switched occupations, moved, anything. She hadn't had contact with them in nearly a year. They didn't know, for now, that she existed. In two months, however, and eleven trips - many of which Harry joined her on, out of boredom and support - she hadn't found them. The trips stopped, and were replaced by desperate phone calls. His long weekends with Hermione, however, continued - and after weeks of apprehension, they'd begun seeing each other. For her nineteenth birthday, he took her out to dinner and a film, and he bought that chair and had it redone for her, he gave it to her that night. Less than a month later, they admitted feelings for each other and began dating. Their double dates with Luna and Neville were frequent, as were their overnights alone - though they hadn't slept together. They finally lost their virginities to each other that winter, and stayed together many months. That May, Harry confessed he'd like to take their semi-relationship more public. He wanted to be in an actual relationship, call each other boyfriend and girlfriend instead of throwing out some awkward terminology. She'd been scared. People would judge the both of them, and Ginny had been writing letters to Harry as if she expected to get back with him when she returned... and Hermione backed out. She broke things off just a few weeks before Ginny returned. Harry, hurt and shocked, had relented, and picked up with Ginny again. It was September again. One year since he'd taken her out for dinner and got her that bloody chair... _

_ "Hermione, you know I was. And you made your decision." _

_"I know." _

_"And now, Ron's going to show up at your flat in what, two hours time? And you're with him, and I'm with Ginny. That's how you chose things to be." _

_Hermione said nothing, only continued to look out that window. They both knew it was true, and they both knew why, as well. Hermione didn't like upsetting anyone - be it Harry's ex-girlfriend, now girlfriend again, or her own ex...whatever Ron was. Who'd come back from running a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes up North just to ask her for another chance. This was his last day in town, if he was going to go back - or his first day of looking for a place to live, if he was going to stay. Harry almost didn't know which one he wanted. He and Ron hadn't been too bad since he'd returned, a little awkward chit-chat when he'd found out Harry had been dating Hermione, but nothing serious. They were broken up now - which to Ron, meant that they had zero feelings for each other now. How horribly, terribly mistaken._

_"Harry, we probably shouldn't see each other for a while after this." _

_"I don't..."_

_"I'm going to give Ron another shot." _

_There was a long pause while Harry weighed this in his mind. "I see." _

_"He's really changed. He's cooking my whole birthday dinner with me. And I am single. You went back to Ginny..." _

_"Only because you left me." _

_"Only because you jumped into things!" _

_"Hermione, we'd been dating eight months! Eight! And all I wanted was to be able to go out into public and be with you like we were everywhere else! It's not like I was asking a lot..." _

_"To me, it was a lot! How can you not understand that?" _

_"I'll never understand you, Hermione, and if this is what you want... if you want to be separated. Then perhaps I'm done trying to learn." _

_"How could you? Harry James Potter, I swear I could just..."_

_"Just what? Are you angry with me? You're the one going back to Ron!" _

_"We've been over this! Just now! You're with Ginny... what other choice do I have?" _

_"To not get back with Ron!" _

_"And what, stay back and watch him leave when he wants to be with me? And have to see you and Ginny from afar, remembering what it was like when you used to kiss me like that? I..."_

_He took the opportunity. She'd practically set him up for it. In two long strides he'd crossed the space between them, swept her out of the armchair, and put a hand on her chin. In that fleeting moment, she let out a breath between them, and the chill that permeated the window from outside made it foggy, swirling out from between them like a secret finally shared. He pressed his lips against hers, shut his eyes tight, and hoped for the best. She responded in turn, and he knew he'd won. Her shirt came off, and his watch, and more things, until she turned them round and sat him back in the chair, eyes wide. _

_"You know this is a one time thing, Harry." _

_"I was about to say the same to you. We're better separating for a bit. Getting... this out of our systems. And you go to Ron. And I'll have Ginny. And we'll..."_

_"That's how it was supposed to be, we both know that." _

_"Right. Hermione?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"You going to stand there all night and waste the time we have, or are you going to get over here?" _

_"Oh, I suppose."_

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was the freak summer rainstorm outside his window that had brought the memory to the front of his mind. Perhaps it was the fact that he would start searching for Hermione soon. He couldn't be sure. But rising from bed and seeing his window so thick with rain that he couldn't see through it... he'd lost track of thought, of direction, and had sat silently in his room for an unknowable number of minutes. He hadn't checked his clock upon waking, but now it was just after ten. It wasn't nearly as cold as it had been all those years ago... but then why was he shivering? Was it just the chill, the thrill of remembering a night that had changed so much for them? For himself? The night that had produced Olivia? She was conceived in a large armchair beside a rain-soaked window, and he was almost sure she'd still have that chair somewhere. She'd been strange about using the furniture that had been in her parents old storage unit, insisting on new things that wouldn't remind her of them too much.<p>

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Auntie Luna rang a few minutes ago. She and Uncle Neville will be here for tea at noon, and she's bringing lunch as well. And she's also bringing Artemis, which is good, he and I have so much to discuss before we leave for Hogwarts..."

"Of course, right. Thanks. Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She giggled, smiling at him. "I love you too, Dad."

He rose from his bed, grabbing a fresh towel from the closet and heading to the bathroom for a shower. His mind was a mess, perhaps he could wash that away as well.

* * *

><p>"Luna? Can I speak to you for a second? Alone?" He had his hands clasped behind his back. Luna and Neville had been at his flat for all of three minutes, and he found he couldn't wait any longer to ask her. Luna nodded, kissing her husband on the temple and following Harry into the hallway.<p>

"Luna, I know this is a long shot, but you and Hermione were close, when she and I..."

"Yes, we were. Almost like a best friend."

"Right. I was just wondering... if you stayed close at all? I'm trying... to find her."

Luna's sad smile spoke volumes. "Oh, Harry. If I could help you, you know I would. But I haven't heard from her either. Not since a few weeks after you last spoke to her."

"I see. I was just... Liv wants to meet her. It's her final thing before she leaves for Hogwarts."

"Ah, of course. All I can tell you, Harry, is all that I know - that she gave up Olivia, and you. And that she and Ron stayed together for a while... and then that bit in the papers."

"I still haven't read it."

"It ends differently than you think."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Harry, you don't think she may have told Neville?"

He shook his head. "No, Neville would have told one or the both of us. You know that."

"He's not the best with exciting information, we know." The sad little smile finally faded. "But Harry, please... if there's anything we can do to help. Don't hesitate. I'm not sure what your personal feelings are on seeing her again, but... I'm sure it's going to be difficult. She didn't know you kept Olivia."

"Do you remember Liv talking about letters that she wrote to her mother every year?"

"Did she write one last night?"

Harry nodded. "And last night, I had a thought... I've had that owl since I was dating Hermione, or before. It would remember her. I sent them all to her - plus one of my own. Telling her that I obviously went back for our daughter. And that she's wanted to meet her for years."

"I see. And?"

"The owl came back empty... she has them."

"Do you think she'll reply?"

"Honestly? No. I think I'm going to scare her half to death with it, I'd be surprised if she doesn't hide further."

Luna put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll find her. If it's something for Olivia... I know you won't rest until you do."

"Got that right. Thanks anyway, Luna. It was worth a shot."

Luna squeezed his shoulder before leaving him with his thoughts in the hallway. That was indeed a long shot, but now at least Luna knew he was looking for Hermione. She knew what the goal was, and she'd tell Neville as well. If any of them got any word... well, of course it would be shared.

* * *

><p>He was tucking Olivia into bed that night, after having told her another of his favorite stories about her mother. He'd told her, of course, of their first year - through the third floor corridor, through the rooms, and into the room with the potions puzzle. Hermione had been the only reason they'd been able to get through. She was brilliant, even then.<p>

"Dad?" His daughters sleepy voice called to him from across the room, his hand on the light switch.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think we'll find her?"

The hope in his daughters voice was unmistakeable. "Of course, Liv. I told you. I'll do whatever I can... and there's lots to be done. I'll find you your mother."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"You too, dear. Goodnight."

Her sleepy yawn in response was all he needed. He flicked off her light, shut the door, and allowed himself to cry in the hallway, realizing for the first time not just what all of this meant for his daughter, but what it meant for him, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah, it's been a bit. Back to work, I go... this will probably only be ten or twelve chapters total, but they'll be relatively long and good. Enjoy and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was like they'd divided into two. Their own little war over love, complications, and who was 'right'. On one side was Harry - with Olivia, Luna, Neville, and their son Artemis. They also had Seamus and Dean and their starting families. On the other side, Harry pieced together, was everyone else.<p>

Newspaper clippings, websites, articles everywhere. Naturally, the events of the Golden Trio - even now - were newsworthy. A month or two after his split with Hermione, he'd stopped getting the paper. He'd hated seeing that she was back with Ron, that they were doing well. He hated them for being so happy, childless. He hated Hermione for not fighting for their daughter. Most of all, he hated the pang in his heart that he was having right this second, as he organized these clues in order, from oldest to newest.

He knew everything up until Olivia's birth - until July of 2000. After that, it was like they'd ceased to exist to each other - but she clearly hadn't ceased to exist completely. She'd continued dating Ron, stretching into late 2001, when they got married. She'd married him? Ron? And yet she couldn't commit to Harry, who she'd had a child with? It was mind boggling. Apparently, they'd been married at least until late in 2006, Harry couldn't find many clippings after that date except for one from just a few months ago, where Hermione received recognition from the ministry for her efforts in non-human rights and ridding wizarding laws of prejudice in all forms - especially blood judgement. In just the years since the battle, she'd single-handedly eradicated most of the laws preventing non-humans from having rights, and had ended House Elf slavery once and for all. It had been her dream.

In her picture, she barely looked any different than the last time he'd seen her. She was still fit, still tiny, still had that wild mane of hair and high cheekbones. Her skin was still flawless, and her smile was dazzling. He hadn't seen her looking so happy since... well, since their better days. Since they'd been together. In all the pictures of all the newspapers, and magazines, and portraits from friends, she'd looked... content. But not this happy. She was positively beaming.

He'd laid out every clue he could find, on every flat surface in two rooms of his house. The kitchen counter was like a timeline of the first year after the war - a few shots of them when they were dating. Birthdays. Days out. Then the table, Ginny's return from University up until Olivia's birth - unreported, naturally. Hermione had gotten to be quite good at concealment charms when they were younger, and that hadn't changed when she was swollen with child. The chairs held clippings from the two or three years after that he couldn't quite piece together. Bits about all of them. When he stepped into the sitting room, he stepped into their adult lives - Harry's big promotion. Hermione's marriage to Ron - which the media had made quite a note of noticing that Harry wasn't in attendance. That marriage could have lasted, or could have ended. In the pictures since, Ron appeared less and less, before finally not being at any press events at all, nearly dropping off the map himself. The pictures of Hermione were more scarce now, too. She'd gone from Magical Law into complete oblivion - he couldn't find a thing. She had to still be working for the ministry, and it had to be something big - anything else, the media would have been all over, even after all this time. The presence of even one member of the Golden Trio was enough to merit press coverage.

Harry looked at the last few clippings he had, scattered across the armrest of the sofa and the side table next to it. There was that picture of her, looking so incredibly happy and so incredibly beautiful. Her smile was unique - one that he'd seen on her before, in moments of complete, unadulterated bliss. There was one memory, in fact, that he wished to relive again, just once more... almost without thinking, he retreated to his study. He still had a while before Olivia would come back from Luna and Neville's from talking with Artemis about their excitement for Hogwarts and school shopping. He could watch it, and keep it safe, just once... a long silver thread, not gas and not liquid, was shimmering and swirling off the end of his wand before he knew it. When he pulled his wand the rest of the way away from his head, he'd already grabbed his small, thin pensieve off the shelf and placed it in the middle of his desk. The memory dropped in, Harry leaned forward, ready to taste this perfect night one more time. For an instant, he hesitated - would he be able to handle it? He'd never looked at memories of her before, he'd always been afraid. When he tilted ever so slightly forward and felt himself falling, he immediately regretted it.

It was New Years, 1998.

_Snow fell around all of the couples and parties walking the streets of London, chattering excitedly about the parties and soirees they were all en route to, a certain magic in the air felt especially by the quartet of young people rounding the corner into their favorite section of the west end. There was a little pub in a corner that they all knew quite well, and had taken a liking to over the last month. They'd make a stop at the Leaky Cauldron on the way, naturally, but there was a trip up to the west end in order, and it was there that they'd count down to midnight squished in with hundreds of other patrons, beers in hands and smiles on faces. Ninety-eight had been a hard year for the little group, and it was apparent in the dark circles under their eyes. _

_Neither Harry nor Hermione, Luna or Neville had been sleeping well since that May. Voldemort was gone, but the fear was not yet eradicated, and the ever-looming presence of Death Eaters and ministry turmoil had left the Wizarding world in a bad way. Yet once they'd made their way on foot over Hungerford Bridge, their faces lit up. This was the night they'd been talking about - New Years resolutions, and walking over the Thames to leave their troubles over the water. It was a mile walk on a mildly cold winter night, and it was snowing. Harry could swear he'd never been so excited. _

_Luna and Neville were arm in arm, ten feet ahead, muttering on about Neville's resolution and his reaction to Luna's - she wouldn't say what it was - and laughing with and at each other. They'd gotten together rather quickly after the war, and had been slowly dating since. Neville had known from the beginning that they'd work out, and he'd been right - much to the surprise of everyone else - and their different personalities worked wonderfully together._

_Other couples had not been so lucky. With Harry having been separated from Ginny so long during the hunt and the war, he was afraid they'd rush back into things, and with the death of Fred still looming over their heads and Harry constantly leaving to help Hermione on her search for her parents, he and Ginny and just fallen apart and never picked up the pieces. They were still friends, but a little tension remained. Hermione, on the other hand, had really honestly tried to fix things with Ron. They had snogged, finally, and quite often over that first week or two - but Hermione found that without the chase, there wasn't much more to them than friendship. Devastated, she broke the news to Ron that she didn't think they'd work out. He confessed another secret in return - he'd been considering moving with George for a few months to oversee the opening of a new branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - one he might run by himself. Hermione was happy for him, and the two had parted on mostly good terms. It had seemed that more had fallen apart during the war than they'd planned, and it took a toll on all of them. _

_Not enough of a toll, however, to break up Harry and Hermione's first class friendship. They remained together nearly every day that summer, and in September he'd given her that reading chair. In October, they'd confessed - they had feelings for each other. They frequently went out with Luna and Neville, who had stayed strong. Those double dates turned into regular, twice-weekly outings in addition to Harry and Hermione's private twice-weekly overnights - which, just a month and a few days previous, had turned intimate. They'd both been virgins. She hadn't been ready for them to officially come out as a couple - to the press, they denied seeing each other, which worked just as well because even in pictures of them from years previous, they were arm in arm or hand in hand, heads bent close, laughing and sharing some sort of secret. It looked no different now... but then, there was so much more to it now than there had ever been before. It was on this walk that Harry found himself following a past version of himself, Hermione, Luna, and Neville across the Hungerford Bridge, then down next to the Thames, lit by lamps strung side by side with fairy lights and magic.  
><em>

_"What about yours, Harry?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Did you ever decide on a Resolution?" _

_"Yeah, I have." _

_"Well, what is it?" She smiled at him, and her cheeks were perfectly pink. He loved those cheeks, and the way the snow fell over her hair, dusting her, ethereal. _

_"I'll tell you after midnight."_

_"Why after midnight?" _

_"It'll feel better then, I promise." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes, squeezing his hand almost imperceptibly tighter. "Alright then. But I will get it out of you tonight. I've got a rather good one as well."_

_"I can't wait to hear it then. And since I'll be rather close to you at midnight... it'll be easier that way." He winked at her, and she blushed, shaking her head. _

_"Oh, Harry." _

_He grinned. He had loved embarrassing her like that, just for fun. She was so much more easy-going lately, with the events of the war finally starting to be left behind her. He knew that for himself, they would never go away - things like that would stay with him for a lifetime - but he was glad she was more herself, be honest, he had been thinking about resolutions a lot lately, but could ever only come up with one. He'd decided that the only thing he really, really wanted to do in the next year, the one thing he really wanted, was to be with her. That was all. And he was going to tell her this, after they snogged at midnight, and hopefully she'd agree, and they could finally begin officially dating. Harry walked quickly enough to catch up with Luna and Neville, to remember what it was they'd been talking had just stepped up to the line into the bar.  
><em>

_"Harry! It's nearly eleven now, we took too long at the Leaky, I hope they still let us in for midnight..." _

_"They'll let us in. Arnie's working the door tonight."_

_"Excellent, then. Luna, you have everything?" _

_"I do." _

_"And you two?" _

_"We're ready." _

_The memory seemed to speed up a little, and Harry suddenly found himself deep in the crowd, surrounded by over a hundred drunken, excited patrons, sloshing their drinks and counting down. Was it the countdown already? Perhaps it was best he'd skipped the hour before - the drinks, the dancing, the lovely kiss outside in the snow... _

_Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year! _

_Couples snogged and spilled drinks, mates cheered each other and made loud, jubilant cries amongst the guests. Hermione turned to him without a second thought, turning to him with fire in her eyes and on her cheeks as she raised up on her toes to press her lips to his. It was like nothing he'd felt before, her kiss warmed what the snow outside and the last few years had frozen inside him. It was 1999 now. A new year, and hopefully a new beginning. Her tongue swirled around his, drawing out every last bit of sadness and replacing it with something molten, golden, and beautiful. As the revelations calmed slightly and Hermione finally, regretfully separated herself from Harry, the bar patrons all crowded onto the balconies and towards the windows of the upper-level bar, overlooking the Thames and facing the London Eye, where fireworks had just started to go off. Hermione and Luna dragged their men towards the balcony, squeezing in on one side against the side railing, and watched. Harry felt Hermione turn in his arms, and heard her whisper, somewhat choppy, between explosions. _

_"What's your resolution?" _

_Harry stepped closer, remembering this tender moment. He'd never felt more honest and more sure. _

_"I only want to do one thing in this next year, and that's to be with you." He watched and relived the next moment with a stabbing, bitter-sweet love for the girl before him as she stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "And what's yours, Hermione?" Harry now found himself mouthing along with the dialogue, and tears were beginning to form. This had been too much. Why had he done this? He shouldn't have..._

_"I have two. One isn't very serious, one is more of a goal: to get my flat closer to work. The one in the brick building I like. It probably won't happen until next Autumn, but it'll still be this year, and my goal is to save. My resolution, Harry Potter, is to enjoy myself and be happy - and I suppose it works quite nicely with yours, since I think... Harry, you make me happier than anything on this planet."_

_"Happier than books?"_

_ "Happier than an entire library."_

_"That's serious, Hermione..." _

_He remembered her pause, and almost had to turn away. She'd smiled that smile, jubilant, proud, elated, and whispered just a few words. "Very serious. And I am too, Harry." Her smile disappeared only for a moment before he bent to kiss her again, fireworks exploding wildly in the background. They watched the rest of the show with grins on their faces. Harry could feel the familiar jump in his heart, beating stronger than the feeling he got in his chest whenever a firework exploded. _

_The last of the memory faded out, and Harry saw swirling images of that last smile, and the lamps and lights on the river Thames, and... _

And he was back in his office, panting for breath, face wet with tears. Why had he let himself do that? What had come over him? He'd been especially careful to not let himself dwell on things like this_. _He hadn't let himself relive this since it had happened. And yet, for reasons unknown to him then or for years afterwards, Harry made a realization - he knew where Hermione was. He knew where she'd be living. And it would be that much easier, now, to find her.

* * *

><p>"What did you do today, Dad?"<p>

"Cleaned, mostly. Looked for your mother a while. Gathered a few clues. I've... I've pasted them all into a book, if you want to see them. I organized them chronologically and thought you might like them. Red book, on my desk."

"A whole book?"

"Yeah. It's... Golden Trio press coverage." He smiled weakly, remembering that that had been her term for why there had been so many articles and pictures of them in the years following the war.

"Cool. I'll check it out after dinner."

"I'll take care of dishes, then..."

"Nope, it's my night. You can help if you want though, and I can tell you more about the plan Artemis and I thought up today."

"Sounds wonderful. I can help you get the saucepan clean... I may have burned sauce onto the bottom."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her father, and the eye-roll reminded him so much of Hermione's in the memory, it was were so alike, and yet so different. Olivia picked up their dishes and lead them into the kitchen and to the sink, where tiny bits of newspaper still lay in the sink.

"Explanation?"

"Cutting out clippings. The book."

"Right. Anyway, as soon as I got there, Aunt Luna said we'll probably go school shopping in about a month, just a few weeks before we leave for school, and she'll drive if you don't want to. But she's got a copy of her list from her first year, and a few other things she thinks we should pick up as well. And Artemis was talking about what houses we'd end up in, and honestly, I know you and mum were Gryffindors, but Auntie Luna was a Ravenclaw, and Artemis thinks he'll be one too, and I want to go where he goes, so..."

"Slow down, Liv!" He chuckled. "The Sorting Hat always knows where to put you. Always. And trust me, your Auntie and I both know there are loads of extras off the list that you'll need... and I've got quite a bit of money out for it, you can pretty much get whatever you want."

"I could probably use a few new sweaters..."

"You probably could, yes. And jeans, and a good pair of boots..."

"My boots are fine! Auntie Luna has a pair just like them, and..."

"At least a pair of good rain and snow boots, then. I know there's a rather nice place with a pair of faux-leather boots you were looking at..."

"There were a few pair, but some of them are three hundred dollars, dad, and..."

"And nothing. It's my girls' first year away from home, at Hogwarts, and I've got the cash, and you clearly want them in time for next winter..."

"I've wanted them for two years, now..."

"And you'll get them. And sweaters."

"And quills." She smiled up at Harry, and that same smile filled her face again. It struck him in the heart. He had to leave, he didn't want to get emotional.

"You got the rest of it, Liv?"

"Of course, Dad. It's my night anyway."

He rolled his sleeves back down and kissed her atop her head, leaving the kitchen. "I'll be in my office if you need me, I'll put the book on your bed. I'm... I'm warning you now though. There's a lot in that book that you might not be too happy about."

"I'm sure I can handle it. I've known for quite some time now that mum could have started a whole new life after us."

_After us. _A team. A unit. He and Liv were two for one, neither without the other. They may have, together, been just a blip on the radar of Hermione's adult life, but Harry would make sure they didn't stay that way.


End file.
